1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of sexual appliances and specifically to a male splint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Male impotence is a common problem for which many solutions have been proposed. Among these solutions are mechanical devices applied around a flaccid penis to simulate an erection. Commonly, splints or other rigid members are used to support the penis.
Examples of such splint type devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 844,798 to Hawley, 3,131,691 to Scott, and 4,899,737 to Lazarian. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,466 and 4,564,006 both to Pomeranz show chambers containing a rheopexic material which hardens to form a support. The devices shown in each of these references are preformed into a generally cylindrical shape and are hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be desirable to have an improved male sexual aid for supporting a penis to be used for sexual intercourse. The support must be easy to apply while ensuring that it does not slip off or become disassembled during use. Most importantly the support should be comfortable. If it is not comfortable, the purpose of the invention is defeated.